Handle With Care
by Hypedupash
Summary: Danny Messer’s job as a crime scene detective meant that he’d had to learn how to handle fragile objects. One shot containing season 5 spoilers. D/L


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is all mine.**

_A/N: Just a little oneshot. Hugs to Brinchen86 for helping me with ideas on this one - you rock!_

_Contains season 5 spoilers._

_Unbeta-ed therefore all mistakes are my own and apologies in advance._

_I would love to know what you all think of this one :-)_

* * *

**Handle with care**

Danny Messer's job as a crime scene detective meant that he'd had to learn how to handle fragile objects carefully, he'd dealt with broken and cracked pieces of glass, damaged mirrors, heck even silver leaf had made an appearance somewhere down the line. But somehow the prospect of holding his newborn baby daughter seemed somewhat more daunting than damaging a fragile yet case breaking piece of evidence.

He'd never seen anything as beautiful as her, lying wrapped tightly and securely in a hospital issued pink blanket in the baby crib beside Lindsay's bed, Lindsay herself had fallen into a well deserved sleep a few hours after giving birth, with his index finger he stroked his baby girls cheek with a proud smile, they'd yet to announce to the other's that their daughter had arrived, they needed the quiet time.

Unable to fight temptation anymore he lowered his arms into the crib, just as the nurse had demonstrated, one hand for the head, the other below her bottom, and lifted her almost awkwardly into his arms, a small whimper left his baby girls lips, one that made Lindsay stir but not fully awaken, settling her more comfortably in his embrace he walked to the chair beside the bed and sat down.

She was definitely going to be a daddy's girl he decided as her hand curled around his forefinger tightly, her head turned towards his chest as though she was breathing her father in and remembering him for future reference. He smiled at her when she blinked awake "Hey" he whispered, afraid that if he spoke to loud he'd scare her.

Promising himself to find her a name before the end of the day he turned to face Lindsay only to find her staring at them through tired lids, a small smile graced her flushed face.

"We should probably tell the others" she told him gently, as he moved to sit on the bed beside her, allowing them both to see their baby girl.

A text message and twenty minutes later, the rabble of CSI's, homicide detectives and family members tried hard not to look as though they were running down the hospital hallways of the women's ward, all eager to meet the newborn infant. The though of having a daughter had terrified Danny at first, all the boys he'd have to keep away from her, he'd joked in passing to Flack that they'd need one of the holding rooms free permanently when she got older, just to warn the male population away.

It was a flurry of helium balloons, soft toys and flowers that entered the room first followed by an over excited Stella who glanced around, disappointed at first when she spied that the crib was empty, but grinned furiously when she found the infant she'd longed to see cradled in Lindsay's arms with Danny unable to take his eyes off of them both.

Within minutes the room was full with a stern warning from the hospital staff that if the crowd got rowdy, she'd evict them all to the parking lot.

All eyes turned on the new parents waiting for them to announce their new arrival. The smiles on their faces mirrored around the room as Danny took his daughter and stoop, turning her to face the rest of the room "Everyone, this is Kianna Angel Messer"

It was Stella who jumped forward first and with a surprised ease lifted Kianna into her own arms and smiled in welcome, despite the fact that Kianna had her eyes closed and was fast asleep; her tiny fists clenched the edge of the blanket as if holding it to her.

Family members and colleagues took turns in holding the newborn, snapping pictures with each of them holding her. Danny took a moment to hold Lindsay, having her to himself for five minutes, and even though the stitches meant she couldn't move fast or far he loved just holding her while they looked on proudly at the little baby girl.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked softly, he could tell by her face that she was hurting during the delivery, and when the nurse had announced she'd need stitches he'd been worried about her.

"Just stings" she answered and moved her head to the crook of his neck "She was worth it"

"You're both my girls" he smiled "and you're both worth it"

Lindsay giggled "You're turning into a big sap" she smiled and poked his cheek just as Kianna began crying whilst in his father's arms, Danny smiled inwardly, he didn't blame her for crying, there were times when his father scared him too.

It was Mac that announced that the new parents were probably exhausted and that they should all head home and let them be, reluctantly everyone else agreed, watching as Danny handed Kianna off to Lindsay, presumably to be nursed before heading off home with congratulations echoing around the room one last time.

"So I guess this means you can paint your own toe nails again" he teased as she nursed their daughter.

Lindsay smiled but shook her head "You enjoyed it, what was it you said now, you found it calming and therapeutic" she giggled carefully so as not to disturb Kianna.

"You were carrying our baby and your hormones were crazy enough to make you want to kill me without a reason, I had to pretend to like it" he responded with a wink. "I love you guys" he said seriously.

"We girls love you too" she answered and smiled as Kianna released a gasp of wind in response to Lindsay rubbing her back.

"Well at least we know we caught the right baby" he grinned as they both smiled before settling in for the night. As they should be. A family.

* * *

_So what do you all think?_


End file.
